It was just a Christmas Party
by Killian
Summary: Seto Kaiba gets drunk. Joey decides to ask him about his gurl-friend. Only Mokuba knows that he's gay.


It was just a Christmas party.

Correction, it was just a Christmas party with lots of alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol, as if someone had held up a liqueur store, which for all Seto knew someone, ahem Bakura, might have. He felt it better not to ask.

"Don't even think about it," Seto grabbed Mokuba's arm as he was about to enter the kitchen. Now he knew why Mokuba was so adamant about them going to this party. On the kitchen table there were bottles of various alcohols; vodka, gin, rum, everclear, whiskey, and even a few bottles of wine.

"What? It's not like I'm driving," Mokuba retorted. Even so, he pulled his arm away from Seto and quickly left the kitchen knowing full well that Seto would have no qualms about grounding him for a whole month if he were to drink. That is, if Seto were to catch him.

Seto knew this, but decided that that there wasn't much he could do. His little brother knew how to be sneaky. And anyway, if Mokuba were to get too drunk and spend the rest of the night hugging the toilet, then he could tell him 'I told you so.'

Seto himself didn't much drink save for dinner parties where it was customary for him to partake in a glass or two of wine. But truth be told, Seto Kaiba had only been drunk once, and that one time was as bad as they could get. Though not because he ended up puking, but because he ended up divulging his deepest secret - that he was gay. Fortunately, it had been Mokuba he had told, and even more fortunately Mokuba never brought up the subject again. It was not something Seto wanted to talk about. Not even with his brother. Correction, especially with his brother.

But all it took was a little too much wine and Seto Kaiba was an open book.

"Want me to mix you a drink?" Tristan offered. Seto eyed him suspiciously.

"Why would you want to make me a drink?"

"I'm learning to be a bartender," he admitted sheepishly. "I could use the practice." Not wanting to admit that he had only ever drunk wine, Seto simply told Tristan to surprise him.

"Okay, gimme a second," Tristan picked up two bottles from the table, one was a liqueur of some sort and the other was a dark rum. He simply measured by sight and poured the drink into a plastic red cup- very classy. "This is called a Naughty Angel," He handed the drink to Seto who simply stared at it like it was poison.

"A what?" Tristian rolled his eyes.

"Just drink it."

Not wanting to make a big deal of it, Seto hesitantly took a sip. To his surprise, it was actually pretty sweet. But little did he know that the drink was made with overproof rum- a rum very high in alcohol.

"Not bad." He said, drinking it like one would a soda. Tristan practically glowed in satisfaction.

"Here, let me make you something else." Before Seto could refuse, Tristan was already mixing him another drink.

A hurricane (New Orleans style), gin and tonic, vodka and sprite, and a whiskey on the rocks later, Seto Kaiba was feeling pretty good. Very good. Very very good. Or so he told Tristian.

"Yeah, that was a horrible movie but at least…" Yugi walked into the kitchen with Joey at his side.

"Whatcha do to Kaiba?" Joey asked. Seto was just sitting in his chair, looking much like Joey did during math class.

"Um," Tristian took a look at Seto and then a look at all the empty cups beside him. "I think I got him drunk."

"Oh shit," Joey grinned, definitely planning on taking advantage of this. "Hey Kaiba, how ya feelin'?"

Seto didn't want to say anything. Although he was feeling good, hell, he was feeling great, he knew deep in his mind that he should probably keep his mouth shut. Of course, that didn't mean his mouth was going to cooperate.

"Good." He said simply, thinking that the one word answer would be safe to say. Unfortunately, just the way he said it was enough to cause Joey to burst into a fit of laughter.

"This is too perfect."

"Be nice Joey," Yugi said, hiding a smile. Even though he didn't approve of Joey taking advantage of Seto's defenseless state he had to admit that the way Seto was smiling was pretty damn funny.

"So Kaiba," Joey sat down on the chair next to him. "You got a gurl-friend?" He asked, hoping to get him to spill some juicy secrets.

"I'm not talking to you." Seto said, suspecting that Joey was making fun of him. Due to the haze of the alcohol, he couldn't quite be sure.

"Aw, why not?" Joey slung his arm around Seto's shoulder. "We're all friends here." Seto could feel himself blush; the closeness of the cute blonde boy was making him feel quite aroused.

"So you do have a girlfriend!" Joey misinterpreted Seto's blush.

"No!" Seto replied adamantly.

"No you don't want to tell us, or no you don't have a girlfriend?" Yugi asked, curious now. Mokuba entered the kitchen and knew at one glance that Seto was drunk.

"No, I don't like–" Seto started.

"He doesn't have time." Mokuba interjected, trying to protect Seto's secret. Not that there was anything wrong with being gay but that he didn't think Seto would like everyone knowing. He was just beginning to be friends with everyone and Mokuba didn't want that to be messed up.

"Psh, how can you not have time for girls?" Tristan muttered to himself.

"Then who do you think is cute?"

"We should probably go," Mokuba said before Seto could answer. Mokuba knew this wasn't looking good. He grabbed at Seto's arm and tried to pull him from the chair but Seto simply didn't budge. "C'mon Seto, let's go." Mokuba said urgently.

"I don't want to go yet." Seto muttered.

"Yeah Mokuba, he doesn't want to go yet," Joey half pleaded, half whined. He turned to Seto and asked again: "C'mon, tell us, who do you think is hot?"

There was a moment of silence, then:

"You," Seto said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. He leaned in and placed his lips on Joey's before promptly passing out.


End file.
